Philip J. Fry
'Philip J. Fry '''is one of the main protagonists of the sci-fi comedy, ''Futurama. Background Philip Fry was born August 14, 1974 to Yancy Fry Sr. and Mrs. Fry (first name unknown). He grew up with his brother, Yancy Jr., livinging a somewhat crummy life. At age 25, in 1999, he was a delivery boy for Panucci's Pizza, a pizzaria. After getting pranked with a fake delivery, Fry accidentally fell into a cryogenic tube and frozen for a thousand years. A thousand years later, he awoke into the year 3000. Here he met his new best friend, Bender, and future girlfriend Turanga Leela. Powers and Abilities * '''Caffeine Resistance: '''Fry seems to be resistant to caffeine, as he was able to drink 100 cups of coffee without any negative side affects, other than jitteriness and slight madness due to lack of sleep. * '''Slight Toon Force: '''Fry seems to have an incredibly small amount of toonforce, surviving things most humans wouldn't be able to. * '''Time Travel: '''Using the tattoo on his butt, Fry is able to read allowed the time code and travel through time, paradox free. * '''Color Sense: '''Fry seems to be able to smell colors, shown on multiple occasions. Alternate Forms Coffee Fry After drinking 100 cups of coffee, Fry became incredibly powerful. He moved fast enough that almost everything around him was essentially stopped, and could lift people and robots with ease. Captain Yesterday When Fry applied Dr. FlimFlam's Miracle Cream, he gained a multitude of superpowers. These include super strenght, super speed, invulnerability, and regenative powers. Fry can only keep this form as long as he reapplies the Miracle Cream. Feats Strength * As Coffee Fry, he was able to lift Bender like it was nothing, who has been stated to weigh up to 2 tons. Speed Durability * Had his nose completely remove, with no bleeding or side affects. * Fry was sent flying at high speeds into a brick wall with no physical damage done. * Survived immense doses of radiation with the only side affect being glowing hair. * Took a small beating from most of the Planet Express crew, including cigarette burns and pinches from Zoidberg, with the only side affect being him crying. * Had his arm ripped off, but ended up being fine and only needed it bandage and a bunch of pain killers. * Fry was hit by lightning strikes three times while strapped to the tip of the Planet Express Ship. * Survived being stung by as Space Bee. Skill * Fry seems to be the biggest fan of Star Trek, beating out a being who had 1000 thousand years to watch and learn about it. Weaknesses * '''Stupidity: '''While Fry isn't completely stupid, he can be pretty dense and make dumb decisions sometimes. He also seems to get a headache from having an idea. Category:Futurama Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:True Neutral Category:Time Travelers Category:North American Characters Category:20th Century Fox